herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dia Kurosawa
Dia Kurosawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is red. She is a member of AZALEA, a sub-unit under Aqours. She is also the older sister of Ruby Kurosawa. She is voiced by Arisa Komiya in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Morgan Garrett in the English version of the anime. Background Dia is a third-year student who is the president of the student council, and is the older sister of Ruby, who she shares a strong bond with. She is from an old family involved in fishing management whose name is well-known around the area. The Kurosawa family also owns a number of companies including real estate, entertainment, human resources and restaurant management. Dia is childhood friends with Kanan Matsuura and Mari Ohara. In the anime, Dia initially rejects the idea of an idol club because of Chika Takami's incompetence and inexperience, chastising her for her lack of idol knowledge. It is later revealed in Season 1's fourth Episode 4 that she used to be a fan of school idols, sharing this hobby with her sister Ruby, although something caused her to lose that interest. This is explained in Episode 6, Episode 8 and Episode 9, as she was part of a school idol group formed by Kanan, alongside her and Mari. However, the latter had suffered an injury right before their performance, so Kanan and Dia decided to step down and not perform. This failure caused Dia to hide her interest in school idols and initially try and prevent Chika's idol club from happening, but she later joins Chika's group in Episode 9 after Mari and Kanan reconcile. Personality Dia is a very refined, polite and mature girl who speaks in a formal style of Japanese, regarding all of her friends with politeness by referring to each of them as "-san", and usually ending her phrases with "-desu wa." Very hardworking and a bit of a perfectionist, she dislikes it when things are done sloppily or incorrectly, which is why she initially rejected Chika's application for a school idol club. She is also very meticulous regarding small details, as far as going on tirades regarding the unorthodox reading of certain . Though always trying to remain dignified and serious, Dia has a short temper, and she can be quite brash and dramatic; when completely denying something, she will use her catchphrase "Buu buu desu wa!" (ぶうぶうーですわ！ Bzzt bzzt, it is not!), as if imitating a buzzer. She also tends to become overly zealous when school idols are involved, as she is very passionate about the subject, which becomes apparent in Season 1's second episode. Despite these traits, Dia genuinely cares for all of her friends, particularly her younger sister Ruby, whom she is very protective and nurturing of. She wants nothing less than total success for Aqours, and constantly pushes herself and her friends to be the best they can possibly be in order to achieve their goals. After the events of Episode 7 and Episode 8, she expresses the group her support for them, revealing she initially rejected the application for their school idol group as she was afraid they would be demoralized in the same fashion she was in the past. According to Mari and Kanan, Dia has a habit of scratching her beauty mark when she is telling a lie. Flashbacks of her younger self on certain episodes also reveal she used to be much like her sister Ruby, fairly timid, fearful and easily moved to tears, though she did start to develop her more serious side as time passed. Club and Hobbies She is Uranohoshi Girls' High School's Student Council President. She is skilled in playing the Yamatogoto, and Kitsuke, the art of wearing a kimono. Her hobbies are watching movies and reading. She is also revealed to be an avid fan of school idols, namely μ's}}, although she refused to admit it at first. Trivia * She and her sister [[Ruby Kurosawa shared some similarities with Rarity and Sweetie Belle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Famous Category:Neutral Good Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Love Live Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Honest